This invention relates generally to a practice device for golfers, and more specifically, to a practice training device enabling the golfer to modify the flight of a golf ball.
Improper alignment to an intended target such as the golf green or golf flag is common among inexperienced golfers and occasionally extends to the professional golfer. Another common problem to many golfers is an inability to align the clubface square or perpendicular to the intended target line. Still another problem experienced by many golfers is an inability to take the golf club back and then through in the direction of the target on a correct swing path or swing plane.
Teaching professionals usually employ one or more methods to help golf students achieve proper alignment to an intended target. One method employed with right-handed golfers is to physically align the student's body (feet, knees, hips and shoulders) until it is aligned left of and parallel to the intended target. Another method employed with such students involves laying a golf club on the ground in such a manner that the shaft of the golf club is left and parallel to the intended target. The student is then instructed to use this golf club as a visual aid to help him properly align his body (feet, knees, hips and shoulders) to the intended target. When employing either of these methods, the teaching professional must make a visual check to insure that the student has his clubface properly squared to the target. Many teaching professionals further demonstrate the proper swing path or swing plane to their students; however, this concept is one of the most difficult to teach.
All existing teaching methods or practice devices focus on teaching the golfer one basic golf shot, the straight shot. On the other hand, golf courses are designed in such a manner that a golfer should further have the ability to execute more than such basic golf shot. The golfer should thereby be able to control the flight of his golf ball by developing the ability to execute many different types of golf shots. The types of golf shots include the straight shot, fade, slice, draw and hook. A more versatile teaching aid is thereby needed enabling the golfer to practice all these different types of golf shots.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved teaching aid enabling a golfer to practice a variety of golf shots.
It is another object of the present invention to combine the maximum instructional guidance for difficult golf shots into a single teaching device which is both portable and compact as well as easily comprehensible.
It is a further object of the present invention to incorporate the most essential factors enabling different golf shots into a single practice aid, including ball position, body and club alignment and swing path or swing plane.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a training aid enabling the golfer to modify the flight of a golf ball to the intended target which is in the form of a single frame device permitting indoor/outdoor use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description upon preferred embodiments.